


Getting Wired

by NastyB



Series: I love Pirates [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyB/pseuds/NastyB
Summary: Wire meets a sweetheart.She ends up being his sweetheart.
Relationships: Wire (One Piece)/Reader
Series: I love Pirates [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission! :v I am very happy to have written it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It’s roughly around evening hours when Wire left the captains cabin and stretched his body, his arms going long above his head as his shoulders popped. He’d gotten drunk last night with a bunch of other members, sleeping on the hard, wooden floor hadn’t been the smartest choice he made that evening since he still felt the tenseness in his muscles but it was fine.

Nothing that’d kill him. He’d know. He’s been through worse than just sleeping on the floor. Still. Seeing that he had plans today that might be just as physically taxing as sleeping on the floor, he should have picked a different evening to do so. At least he had time for now. 

They’d be staying on this island for roughly a week or two while repairs on the ship were being undertaken. Good for these people to be so well equipped when it came to building constructions and whatever. If they hadn’t been as skilled in that area as they were, Wire was sure the boss would have looted this place.

Killed everyone and then bled it dry for whatever items of worth that these people owned. Whatever. Not what they’d be doing anytime soon, seeing how the Victoria Punk was all busted up and junk from the last storm. 

Again, it worked out for Wire. The man had plans. Not the first time they had been here and probably not the last so he knew some of the locals for a ‘good time’. While he was looking for a good time, this particular visit he wouldn’t be spending his time at the whore house. 

Rather at the bakery down the street near the port. Where a rather fetching lady worked that had caught his eye several times now. She wasn’t anything amazing per se. The woman had a habit of hiding from the customers. 

Shy was an understatement. If he had to take a guess, she’d probably been through some weird shit that made her as skittish as she was but then again maybe he was just reading too deeply into it. There was no way of telling without asking her and he wasn’t gonna do that anytime soon. 

Don’t come onto someone too strong by asking them about their deep and dark secrets. That was something someone with the ability to think could put together. Wire liked to think that he wasn’t a complete retard. Did he have tact? Basically none. Did he have some? Kind of.

So it was not much of an issue to formulate a semi-plan in his head about how to go about meeting her. Meeting her was the easy part though, what he assumed he was going to have trouble with was actually talking to her. While he had seen her speak before, it was only work related talk.

She didn’t engage in small talk and didn’t pick up on other dude’s flirting with her. She said thank you, welcome, please, of course- Blah blah. The usual work routine. Speaking of work, while they had been here plenty, he never saw her outside the store. 

Assuming how he watched her go upstairs after closing the bakery before he could tell she lived above her shop but still.. Wire made a face. He’s not a stalker. He just happened to keep an eye out for her because he found her cute. Just thinking about her made him feel like he was about to tent in the middle of the street. Not a good idea. 

He could do without that kind of shame. 

His path kept leading him down the port, further and further away from the ship until he reached the street he had to follow to get to her store. Was this a good idea? Probably not. It’s not like he had much time to dedicate himself to an actual thing, even if she didn’t run for the hills. 

But he felt like trying regardless. At least he wasn’t as bad as Heat. The dude had no luck with the ladies whatsoever. They saw his face and accepted the fight or flight response that followed, usually ending with him either getting kicked in the shin or left alone as his date discovered the speed of mach 1. 

It would be funny if it wasn’t so pathetic and sad. He can’t help but feel bad for his comrade. But today wasn’t about Heat and his non-existent love life. Today was about Wire and the chance of maybe catching some booty. He’s not gonna force himself onto the woman but if she accepted his advances he wasn’t above getting on with it first date. 

Usually he only had hookups anyway. Wire frowned a little, ignoring a man that tried to not be ‘intimidated’ and didn’t dodge Wire when they headed for each other. The result is him barreling the dude over like he was made out of cotton without even paying attention to the smaller male. Tuning out the curses. 

Should he buy flowers or something? Not his style. But maybe he should bring something to show that he wasn’t planning on raping her in some filthy alley. Not that he could prove his intentions to her without fail. Humans were sneaky and he had a hefty bounty sitting on his head and name.

Why would a sweet bakery lady listen to a pirate when he told her that his intentions were ‘pure’ and ‘romantic’. Maybe he could just kidnap her for a day and show her a good time. Excluding the one in the bedroom. Wire didn’t want to make her feel like she was going to be a One Night Stand. Mostly because he didn’t want this to be a one off. 

If he succeeded in wooing her he’d probably come by more often. As much as he could anyway. Kidd didn’t tolerate distractions much and Wire does not want that disaster. Maybe he could convince her to abandon her shitty store and- he shouldn’t be thinking like that.

The bakery, to him, was worth shit. It looked bland. There was little love put into it and everytime she worked there was neither passion nor fire under her ass keeping her going. She looked miserable at all times- But then maybe that was because she seemed so scared all the time. 

The woman could have turned into a 2x4 and wouldn’t be able to be any stiffer than she already was- Oh. The bakery is in sight. He stood a bit straighter, pat himself down for good measure and then proceeded to just walk right into the store. 

Silence awaits him. Everyone was giving him a stare. And oh.. there she was. Standing at the cashier with wide eyes and giving him a worried expression. She’d be dumb not to. After all, he was a notorious pirate. Here. In her boring bakery.

He ignores the few people inside. Making his way all the way over to the counter and taking a seat on one of the stools, giving the woman behind it a stern look. He can hear people getting up and leaving in a frenzy behind him. Her panicked expression told him all he needed to know.

These idiots were abandoning her, leaving her alone with the big, scary pirate. Losers. All of them. But it suited him just fine as they were soon left completely alone. Her and him.. He can’t help but stare. Fuck, she’s so fucking  _ cute.  _ He can’t wait to shove his cock into her. Rain check. Don’t be inappropriate. Not yet anyway.

“How much for a cake?” He spoke up, watching her squirm nervously on the spot but her body relaxed a little when it looked like he was just here to buy food. “A- A full cake?” She piped up. Hff.. She sounds lovely. “Yeah.” What the fuck was he doing? He wasn’t here for a fucking cake. 

“That would be.. 23 beli.” She shifted from one leg to another. Wire raised a thin eyebrow. Was she lowering the price? It was awfully cheap.. wasn’t it? His gaze flickered around to check the menu, only to find that yeah.. it was cheap. Technically cheaper. 

The fucking woman made it a whole 5 beli more expensive for him. Pfft- He snorts and she flinched. Her fists clenching as Wire focused his gaze back onto her. “I’ll take one. But later. I’m not here for cake.” Right. He’s not and he needs to grow his balls back. He felt nervous though.. slightly. 

She was sweating a little as he leaned over the counter, his elbows resting on the counter easily enough. Her eyes were wide enough for him to be able to see her eye color clearly and he could probably stare at it forever if only she’d stop averting her eyes. 

“A-Ah.. How else.. may I help you then?” Wire’s sure that if her voice got any more nervous he’d be able to watch her physically implode. It sent pleasant tingles down his spine and he relaxed his body a bit to give her a wry smile. “Come drink something with me. I’ll buy.” He doubted she could afford his tastes anyway.

The woman flinched as if she’d been hit but seeing that it was someone like him who asked her out, she might as well have been. The woman pressed against the wall behind her and her smile was so tense now it cracked at the edges. “A-Ah.. I- I wouldn’t be able to-“ Wire leaned a bit more over the counter. 

“I promise not to burn your store down if you say yes.” He added easily enough, watching her with sadistic pleasure as her whole body jumped and her eyes got teary under the stress of this situation. Wire wouldn’t burn her store down regardless, him saying he wouldn’t burn it down did not automatically mean he would if she said no after all. 

She’s fighting with herself. He can tell she is and it made him feel a neat sense of satisfaction as the woman came to the conclusion that she needed her store. Because she gave a meek nod and hid her face behind her hands. “Great. Close up then and let’s go.” 

Her head jerked up. “Right now?!” She sounded so panicked. High pitched and breathy. He has to resist the urge to lick his lips as he just gave her an amused look. “Right now. Come on.” Maybe this was terrible of him- Strike that. It definitely was. 

But if he didn’t blackmail her she’d never give him a fucking chance. She was a boring bakery girl and he’s a goddamn pirate. Miss goody two shoes would never go for a guy like him unless he proved to her that he was worth her time and attention. 

If after today she still couldn’t stand the sight of him.. he’d just try harder tomorrow. Wire got up from his stool having to duck a bit to not hit the lamp with his head as she began to stumble about clumsily to fix the store up a bit, turn the stove off, blah bla, until she was ready to leave and he let himself be ushered out easily enough. 

Well, more he had to usher her. The woman was so cramped he might mistake her for a plank. He ducked out of the door and into the fresh air, inhaling with a self satisfied smirk. Good start. Where should he take her first.. He didn’t want her to get drunk immediately so maybe the park..? Or.. mh.. He had an idea. 

A soft click signalized to him that she was done locking up her store and he just gave her a grin when the woman looked up with him with nothing but blank fear in her eyes. He doesn’t care too much. He wouldn’t be able to wrap his arm around her waist or whatever, seeing how different they were size wise, but just walking next to her gave him a feeling of content. 

She was trying to stay behind him but after Wire gave her a look twice she stopped doing that and remained by his side. Some people were giving them odd glances and it looked like it only made her more uncomfortable but that was fine for now. She’d grow out of it if everything went according to plan. 

Wire had been wrecking his head, badly, on what to do with her for a first date but he finally had come to the conclusion that he was trying too hard. Getting a drink was a good start and he did own alcohol. So they wouldn’t need to buy anything. He would usually just take what he wanted- Mhh.. He doesn’t want to freak her out too badly though. 

So, back to the Victoria Punk. Maybe meeting the other guys and seeing how fucking inept they were would put her a bit more at ease. The ship came into sight. She stops walking. Wire expected it at some point and looked over his shoulder. Stopping as well.

“Mh?” He cocked his head to the side and watched her freak out internally. She was so close to crying he could see tears in her eyes. Ahh.. Ok, maybe too scary. He didn’t plan on giving her a heart attack. “I have some alcohol in my room. I’m not planning on getting you into my bed.” 

She doesn’t look convinced. Her legs are tensing. Wire pulls an eyebrow up. “Don’t make me carry you.” He snorts at her panicked eyes. “That’ll be awkward for you if the guys see you that way.” He would. 

Wire isn’t really sure how to make her relax. He was a pirate. She was a civilian. Maybe if he got her a bit drunk he’d be able to initiate a conversation coherent enough for them to learn something about each other. Speaking of her, the woman was still not moving. 

Urgh.. He has to admit. That kind of was annoying. “Get going or I’m throwing you the distance.” He deadpanned at her. Suddenly she is walking again. Wire huffed a little and went on his path back to the ship. They’re both quiet. 

“..Uhm..” Her voice surprised Wire enough to make him almost wince. He glanced down. The woman was fiddling around with her fingers. “Why.. did you pick me..? For a drink?” Guess that might be suspicious. 

What could he tell her though without freaking her out? Mhh.. Maybe he should lie to her. Try and be a bit ‘relatable’ to her. “You just seemed nice and I’m looking for easy company. No drama and all.” He shrugged, giving a grin. 

“..Easy company?.. As in.. you know..” She made vague hand gestures and Wire resists the urge to bark laughter at her. “Just to talk for now.” For now. “The idiots back on board can’t talk any language but violence.” 

Talking about ‘boat’. They reached the Victoria Punk and Wire made the woman climb up first so he’d be able to catch her if she fell off the walking plank. “The fuck.” Of course. Here comes the peanut gallery. The woman in front of him tensed and Wire had to usher her forward for her to keep walking.

He’s faced with his captain who looked like he had been on his way off. “I fucking told you, no prostitutes on the ship.” There’s a warning undertone but the taller man brushed it off easily enough. Shoving his lady a bit to the side. “Not a whore. We’re on a date.” 

Kidd snorted loudly. “You’re fucking with me.” He can hear Killer pipe up from somewhere behind his redhead friend. “Don’t be rude.” Aaand here they went. Immediately breaking into arguing. He’s surrounded by idiots.. He cares a lot for these idiots. 

She’s taking too fucking long- Wire crouches, wraps his arm around the woman and stood up to disappear within the ship with her. The noise she made reminded him of something a bit more filthy, a surprised, breathy gasp. Nope. Don’t go down that lane. 

He shouldered past some henchmen and made his way continuously deeper into the ship until he finally reached his room. 

It’s not empty- he opens the door and a cloud of smoke hit him in the face- Eugh- Bakery Lady in his arm begins to cough up a storm, causing a halt to the conversation within. He can make out Heat and Oliver, huddled in front of each other, playing cards. 

“Fffuck! I told you two potheads not to stink up the fucking place! Do this fucking shit outside!” Wire stepped into the room, dropping the woman on his bed so he could safely grab both man and haul them to their feet. Heat was sputtering, letting it happen and Oliver tried to deck Wire in the face.

Sucker, he couldn’t even reach his throat properly. “What the hell?! You’re not fucking anyone in-“ He chucks them out and slams the door close. Turning the lock and effectively blocking them from coming back in. He can’t hear Heat. He can hear Oliver though.

Neither tried to break back in, both of the men were probably too stoned to even think about it. But he can hear them mutter angrily about as their footsteps stumbled off. God. Fucking great. He moved to the window and opened the circular glass so it could air out. “Look what I’m dealing with? Full blown retards- who smokes pot in their own room? The stench is gonna stick everywhere.” 

There’s a bit of a noise but he almost missed while he was trying to air out the stank. It was a mix of a wheeze and snort- Wire doesn’t react outwardly to it, not wanting to make her feel like he was paying too close attention to her.

When he really was doing so.

* * *

Making the room smell like anything but weed after his buddies fucked up the place was borderline impossible. But he made due. By ignoring it and pulling out a bottle of sake he could break open with his lady. 

Had he known she was a lightweight he might have given her less, seeing how he wanted for her to remember this date but at least she chilled the fuck out. Currently hugging the bottle and talking animatedly at him.

By now he’s learned several things. Her name, her age, why she worked as a bakery lady which was probably the most depressing story he ever had to listen to his whole life. 

She just fell into it. She ended up baking something and it worked for her so she kept doing it even though she disliked doing anything in the kitchen. Wire wasn’t sure if he could live a life like that.

“I think you had enough.” He grimaced, grabbing the bottle from her and holding it close to his body, then up when she tried to grab it. “No- Gimme back!” If it wasn’t so cute he might have been annoyed when she climbed up to try and reach for the bottle. Even sitting he had no issue to keep it out of her reach. 

“Come on, I want you to remember my name once you sober up. Fucking calm your tits.” But was she gonna? Apparently not. The woman was still complaining but now that the alcohol was out of her reach and he had her by the hip she slowed down a little. Instead going from trying to grab the bottle to settling over his crossed legs as if it was a nest to slumber in. 

“Fucking hello? You go from 0 to a 100 real fast, did anyone ever tell you that?” Wire snickered, putting the bottle down behind him as he watched her settle in his lap. She just swatted at him and gave a huge yawn. 

God, does he want to put his dick into her. 

Instead he just settled and leaned against the wall with his new companion, letting his hand rest on the top of her head as he looked straight ahead and gave a bit of a wry grin. He liked what he saw today. He would likely do this again.. Maybe next time he’d give her a bit.. just a bit.. of alcohol before the date so she could relax easier. 

And eventually she wouldn’t need any anymore, once she got to know him. 

It’s a nice idea. 


	2. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few shots of your life with Wire as your boo

“Where did you put the flour?” Wire made a face, listening to the question. Shit- Fucking knew he forgot something. He didn’t buy any shitty flour. “Hmm.. Dunno anymore.” The tall man replied, giving the much smaller woman in front of him an unbothered stare.

Of course, she catches on. “How are we supposed to bake without any flour?” She raised an eyebrow at him and it made him feel very judged.. “Still don’t know why we have to bake a fucking cake in the first place?” Wire snorted and leaned over the counter, his massive body easily blanketing it.

“You want to eat cake, yeah? So you’re helping me bake on!” The h/colored woman exclaimed, throwing her arms up and then crossing them in front of her chest with a pout. “..Or you were gonna but of course, your scatterbrained butt forgot to buy any gosh darn flour.” 

Her tiny tantrum is cute. That aside, he did love her baking. The woman used to own a bakery shop right before he walked into her life, swooped her up and took her to sea. That was a year ago. He remembers their first date as if it was yesterday tho.

Mostly because it was a highly erotic situation to have a drunk y/n rubbing all over his fucking lap and he often used the memory as fuel whenever he bended her over anything. Back then he couldn’t just give into his urges. 

Now he could. “We’ll stop at the next island in a day. I’ll live until then.” He yawned at her while she just continued to give him a blank stare. Yeah.. He can feel her disappointment. The woman had wanted to eat cake too.

He might feel slightly miffed that he disappointed her but there were ways to cheer her up, so he lifted his arms and grabbed the woman by the hip and easily picked her up into his arms. “Agh- No!” She paps him right on his mouth and Wire just grinned as he blepped his tongue against her palm.

She hits his shoulder. “Don’t be gross! I told you to buy flour and you said ok!” Yeah- He remembers that. The man cradled her and stretched out to his full height again, beginning to leave the kitchen. “Shit happens. I’ll be sure to get a lot next time so we can make three cakes. Alright?” 

She huffed against his shoulder as he stepped onto the deck, walking around a bunch of men and making it to the railing. Space on the ship was limited- even though he didn’t want to, they had to share a room. Heat, Oliver and Haiku were still there, Wire just usually had her sleep on him.

Both were fine with that arrangement. Sometimes when they got lucky the other three were too drunk to notice anything and Wire and her could begin to play a game of ‘shut the fuck up or they’ll hear you.’ 

Fun times all around. 

She wasn’t too much of a fan of that and frankly, at first Wire hadn’t understood why right until the point where they did get caught by Heat. Afterwards he didn’t feel like doing it in there anymore either… with an audience. 

Even now Heat can’t look at her without going flush. It’s almost cute. Almost. Except he knew that the zombie was imagening his fucking woman in the nude. And suddenly it’s not as cute anymore-

She seemed to think otherwise though. Ever since they left her old home she got really confident. Well, not to a 100 percent but now she managed to look him in the eye without having the twitches as if she was a rabbit about to break into sprint. 

Aside from that, she liked to tease Heat a bit when she got the chance and watch just how red the man could get. Claiming that it was good for him to get him over his fear of ladies. Was Heat scared of women? Kind of. 

He puts the woman down onto the railing, leaning against it and keeping an arm around her waist. That was nice.. the way her body just melted into his. Wire closed his eyes for a moment and let the relative quiet of the ocean take him. If he ignored the cursing and talking of the men on deck. 

It’s a losing battle. “Hey, Wire. What if we didn’t just make cake for us?” He doesn’t open his eyes but tilts his head in her direction to indicate that he heard her. She continues. “We could make a really, really big cake. Like, to share it. With the others.” Bless her fucking soul. 

How Wire ended up with an actual decent person as a partner he had no fucking clue. The man opened his eyes and gave her a bit of a lazy look. “Why would I do that?” Exactly. While he knew why she would, to make friends, he didn’t see any plus for him. 

If anything he’d be losing valuable cake he could be eating by himself with his woman. Speaking of which, she was giving a bit of a pout and putting a finger on her bottom lip. Oh no. She wouldn’t- “I can imagine a few ways to thank you for your assistance..” 

Bedroom eyes. He glances around before settling his gaze back on her pretty face. She’s giving him bedroom eyes. Right here. It went right into his cock and he had to fight the urge to grab himself and her to do her in the middle of the deck. His fingers twitch. 

“..And people think you have no manipulative bone within your body.” He grunted out and rolled his eyes, rubbing over his neck with his free hand and shaking his head slightly. “Fucking fine. Fine, alright? I’ll help you bake everyone a fucking cake. I want one of my own though. Just us two. Eating a whole, ass cake. Got it?” 

The sweet giggling as the woman wrapped both her arms around him without being able to reach her hands when doing so was already it’s own form of reward. The man couldn’t help but feel better just having her like this. 

* * *

Waking up in the morning wasn’t his favorite activity. Waking up with a hot lady on his body made it slightly more bearable but that didn’t mean he turned over a new leaf and became a morning person. In fact, it made him want to stay in bed even longer.

On account that there was a hot lady laying on him and if he was lucky one of her legs had found it’s way between his and Wire could bathe in the delicious friction he got everytime he shifted. 

Right until she woke and pulled her legs up. Both of them. Kneeing him right in the fucking balls and the arousal he felt earlier got lost in the panic of losing his god damn family jewels, easily picking the woman off of him and grunting. 

“Watch the fucking dish.” Wire dropped her off on his chest, so that they were face to face. Sleepy eyes blinking at him. Fuck.. He loves her eye color. In fact, he fucking loved everything about this woman. The man pulled her a bit closer by her chin to give her a kiss. 

Her lips weren’t as soft as they looked but his weren’t either. It was good either way- still, she groaned and cringed away. “Morning breath.” The woman complained and rolled off of him to try and get out of the bed. 

He lets her but makes sure to catch her body by the waist when she almost fell off the bed. “You’re skittish.” He grunted, sitting up and putting her on her feet, letting her stretch as his gaze wandered around.

Oliver’s not here, Haiku was currently fighting to wake up and Heat was still snoring without even having his eyes open. Like usual. “I’ll take a shower!” Y/n commented after gathering some clean clothes. Wire yawned, now getting up as well. Seeing how she couldn’t shower on her own. 

The door wasn’t lockable. So whenever she went showering, so did he. Technically he could just put his trident next to the door and everyone would know not to enter but on the off chance that someone was a fucking pervert in the direction of his woman he wanted to be there live so they wouldn’t live long enough to tell about it.

There are obvious exceptions but he’s pretty sure he would fight even Kidd on it by now. He and his captain were in it for the long haul. Doesn’t mean he’s gonna let him look at his woman. He’ll punch a guy. Right where it hurt the most. 

Y/n was already out the door so he didn’t bother grabbing anything and just followed suit. Who cared if he ran around naked? This was his fucking home. If he wanted to piss over the railing in the full nude he would- 

Wire was already shrugging off the shirt he had been wearing for the night when he entered the shower, hanging it over the handle outside so people knew to not come in. She’s already in there but hadn’t been undressing yet, smiling when she saw him. 

His heart clenched and he narrowed his eyes at her cute happiness. No one ever seemed to be that happy to see him but she always just.. was. Damn her. There are shorts in his face and the man scoffed, pulling the clean fabric off his face. 

“Knew you wouldn’t bring one.” The woman was already undressing and beginning to pile the dirty stuff in the corner, the clean one in the other. Wire made a show of eyeing her pretty obviously before dumping the shorts with the rest of the clean change. 

The one he wore at the moment was easily enough abandoned into the corner. Now it was on her to eye him with a happy grin. ..Fucking, mushy piece of cupcake. He walked over and wrapped his arms lazily around her, having to crouch for it. 

She leaned back into it. Then he’s abandoned so she can get her clean on.. Wire looks down and felt his fingers twitch again as his gaze settled on her ass.. He wants to grab that. Right now. 

The man reached over and gets a slap to the wrist. “I just woke up. No.” It’s like the woman developed a second sense whenever it came to him and while he was almost touched by it, it also became annoying. It was easier taking her on any surface when she didn’t know his pattern.

Still.. He huffed and joined her in the hot water, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. By now he was standing so close he could feel her smooth skin against his while she washed herself whenever they accidently touched. He should probably get to it. 

So he steals the shampoo bottle right from her grip. Y/n gave him a look and he sticks his tongue out. A mock gasp being her reaction before she slapped him on his hip, wet sound. “You’re a fucking toddler! Give it back! I was doing the cleaning thing!” 

“You mean, washing yourself?” He spurted a generous amount of it into his hand and began with his head, scrubbing his hair and then slowly moving down his well toned body, almost giving her a show. She’s going red. Really red. 

Wire grinned and gently nudged her with his waist, leaning his head down to bump her cheek softly with his. “..Sure you’re not in the mood? I’ll even wash you afterwards.. Give you a nice massage.. the one you like so much.” Her body shivered and his grin grew wider. 

“..But no kissing. Your breath stinks.” The man recoiled a little. “You’re not serious.” She gave him a look. “Plead your case then.” Alright. That’s how she wants to fucking play it? “Not guilty. I want to snog my woman if I put my dick in her.” She seems to actually think on it. Her eyes roaming over his body. Her gaze trailing lower and a tiny smile gracing her lips.. 

“Overruled. Brush your teeth next time before you get into it then.” Fucking shit-

* * *

Where the fuck is she?! The sound of an explosion had him stumble a little as the ship was tossed in the middle of the ocean. He can hear Kidd bark orders as the marines were stupid enough to board their ship. It was chaos on fucking earth. The Victoria Punk was stuck against two huge marine ships.

The crew was doing their best to keep those assholes off the deck but right now the numbers that they had were doing them in. Not completely, if anything they were annoying at best. Killer actually hopped over to one of the ships to cleave the captain of the opposing vessel like a fruit.

Still, there are so many men fighting that he couldn’t spot friendly faces. He grabbed a soldier by his throat, spinning around and using him like a nun-chuck, slapping several guys off deck and then throwing their dead buddy after them. Fucking shit he can’t see. 

Y/n should be under deck but they had come out of nowhere apparently. How the lookouts missed these guys was beyond him and he’s pretty sure they’ll be down a few people by the hand of the captain once this was over. 

They probably fell asleep. There’s a loud crack and Wire turned around to see Killer split one of the marine ships apart as if it was a friendship icepop. There are people screaming and crying and just like that they went under. Now there’s just one left. 

By now the marines probably realized their mistake because they were trying to retreat to their other ship, the one that was left. Except for where it wasn’t going to stay around for long. Kidd was already dismantling the thing. 

The deck was so slick with blood he could turn the thing into a slip and slide if he tried real hard. Just the thought of her being among the corpses made his gut run hot with something akin to fury. They’d been together when the attack started. The impact of a bomb right at the hull had thrown her over the deck with him unable to grab her in time. 

Then everything went down in chaos. 

The fight was wrapping up, the crew had gotten the upper hand again and they were throwing bodies overboard, killing off who was left- Killer landed next to him back on deck. Only to fucking slip on a piece of guts. The man, almost comically, had his left leg slip out from right under him, it going forward and the blonde waving his arms around to keep his composure. “Holy shit-“

If he wasn’t so worried he’d be laughing his ass off right about now. In fact, Kidd spotted the sight and was losing it. He actually let go of whoever he’d been mauling at the time and stumbled against the railing while he laughed hysterically. 

Only to then slip too and land face first right in the mess. Gross. Killer’s whole body tensed and shook with, what Wire assumed, was held back laughter. These guys were fucked- he was too though. Still, not helping. He abandons the show to find his girl. “Y/n?” He called out, looking around. 

It had gotten a lot quieter and his voice made it’s way through the air quite audibly. Much easier than earlier. For a moment there’s no reply and Wire’s about ready to fucking pull bodies apart to check if she was hiding underneath. “Wire?!” Her whiney voice quivering among all the men’s yelling had him spin his head around.

She slams right into him, her arms going around him and he just leaned down to pick her up and press her against his bloody body. She’s not used to fighting and frankly, he didn’t know if he wanted her to. Maybe he should reconsider that.. He couldn’t afford having a fucking seizure everytime a battle was over.

Some self defense. Some muscle- he could train her into it. Eventually.. when he got them clean and safe.. He needs to hold her right now. “Stop being disgusting.” He heard Kidd call over but all his captain got was the middle finger before he turned around and stalked with his woman into the depths of the ship.

God. Fuck. God knew he wasn’t religious but for a moment he considered praying for her safety like a fucking nun- He wouldn’t get on his knees over it but shit. “You can’t keep pulling this shit- I told you to get the fuck out of the firezone when we go through battle.” 

Y/n clung to him. “I tried but got knocked down. I just pretended to be dead.” That was too close to death than he liked and the man showed his teeth to her. She raises her eyebrows and glances away, her fingers digging deeper into his skin. “I’m sorry. Ok?” 

She was sorry. He knew because she didn’t lie but that didn’t mean he wanted to forgive her right away. Forgive her for what though? He’d been surprised too when suddenly everything went balls under. 

Whatever. Why’d he care? They were safe, both of them. He doesn’t like fixing on the past or the future. He was a live in the present kind of man and since his woman was still around he was happy to be able to hold her the way he was right now. 

Still.. he presses a kiss onto her mouth after making sure to not accidentally rub strangers blood onto her lips before putting his forehead against hers. “I’m plowing you through the mattress. Don’t care if Heat or anyone walks in on us.” She goes rigid in his hold.

“What?! No you’re not! Let me down- We’re full of blood that’s disgusting! We need a shower!” She complained and struggled against him while his grip got firmer. But she’s right. Shower first. 

Then he’s gonna lose himself in her until she didn’t remember how to speak her native language. 

  
  



End file.
